Ascension and Centauri Appear
by The Dark Lady
Summary: The population of Tokyo have disappeared with only Usagi and Rei left. There are strangers wandering the streets. Who are they? Friend or foe?


Ascension and Centauri Appear  
  
The wind swept through the streets of Tokyo, teasing the trees and manipulating the litter, idly forgotten by the inhabitants of the vast city. The tree-lined roads were strangely devoid of traffic, as were the paths empty of the bustling crowds that usually hurried along them. A lone figure stood in the entranceway to a building marked as the 'Crown Arcade'. The girl wrapped her arms around her shivering body that was clothed only in a Junior High school uniform. Long blonde hair fell down her back in pigtails and her blue eyes looked tired.  
She peered up the street both ways but no one appeared to rescue her from her boredom. She turned back to the door of the arcade but it was still locked, the machines deserted inside.  
"Where are you, guys?" she whispered to the wind as it whistled past her. She felt something brush her shoulder and she cried out in shock. She spun round, facing a taller girl with long flowing black hair. She looked worried; her dark eyes had lost their usually aggressive glint. She put a finger to her lips.  
"Rei! Where is everyone!" the blonde-haired girl ignored Rei's request for silence.  
"Shhh, Bunny! Something strange is going on! I sense incredible evil!" Rei's face was deadly serious, making Bunny shrink back, the cold surface of the arcade's door sending shivers down the young girl's spine. Rei walked out into the street, glancing both ways before motioning for the smaller girl to follow. The two walked warily down the road but came across no one. The silence was only broken by the unwelcome howling of the wind, which seemed to soak into every part of the girls' bodies. Once they were safely enclosed within the grounds of Bunny's school Rei spoke.  
"I'm not sure what we are going to have to face but I do know it's not good!" she looked at the fearful expression on her companion's face. "Don't worry, it's nothing we can't handle!"  
Bunny seemed slightly relieved to hear those comforting words but the look of worry remained on her face. She felt as though her heart was sinking as she gazed in through he school windows. The classrooms were eerily dark and empty, the tables and chairs empty of life. Bunny knew there should be pupils inside; the classes should have started half an hour ago. She had left her house, late as usual, to find the streets deserted. She went to the arcade and attempted to find Andrew but to no avail.   
"Where is everyone, Rei?" she looked up at her friend, pleading with her to give her an answer. Rei looked at her with a blank expression.  
"I'm afraid even I don't know the answer to that. We'll have to keep searching. We must find the other Senshi!" with that said she turned and headed for the gates, dragging Bunny by the arm.   
  
****  
  
A shadow covered the two schoolgirls for a moment but they didn't notice the presence. Long silvery hair was blown about in the increasingly heavy winds. The hair belonged to a tall, young woman with equally silvery eyes. She watched the two girls hastily walk around the corner to their unknown destination. She smiled slightly at their determination but it soon faded as another strong gust of wind strained against the old trunks of nearby oak trees. The woman tucked her long fur jacket around her, attempting to keep the bitter cold out. She gazed skyward seeing something beyond the thick cloud cover that she knew very well.  
She turned towards the school, fingering an ID card she held in one hand. She looked at the expressionless face on the card; amused at the emptiness of emotion it held. It was her own, as was the name next to it. Neema Heishiro. She wasn't used to using the name but it suited her needs on this planet. Her usually, extravagant title would draw unwanted attention and cause her unneeded trouble.  
She sighed slightly as she slipped the plastic card into her jacket pocket and walked around the school's main building.  
  
****  
  
Bunny was breathing heavily by the time they had reached Ami's apartment building. Rei had dragged her the whole way, not slowing down when Bunny complained and moaned about the cramp in her legs. The pair stared up at the towering building, taking in the intricate design features and the many curtained windows.  
"Come on." breathed Rei as she ran inside the building. Bunny walked in slowly after her, not wanting to exert herself any more than was necessary for one day. She saw Rei disappear up the stairs, heading for Ami's apartment. Bunny smiled devilishly and pressed the button for the lift. The doors swung open immediately and Bunny stepped in, pushing the button for the third floor. The lift was lavishly designed, providing maximum comfort for all those that entered. Soft dull music played, annoying Bunny. 'How could anyone put up with such boring music?' she asked herself.  
As the doors slid open, the sound of running water met her ears. She stepped out and peered down the hall but she couldn't see the source of the noise. She heard someone running up behind her and as she turned she saw Rei panting and clutching her stomach.  
"You're... so... lazy... Bunny!" she gasped. Bunny smiled at her comment. 'Nope, just sensible.' she thought. Rei's head snapped up as she heard a scream from behind one of the nearby doors.  
"Isn't that Ami's place?" said Bunny, heading for the door. As she turned the handle and the door swung open the noise of running water got louder. She rushed inside almost knocking over a shoulder high ornament depicting some sort of mythical creature. It swung dangerously on its base but Rei managed to catch it in time before it crashed to the ground. Bunny headed into the sitting room and froze as she saw Sailor Mercury lying face down on the floor. She regained her senses as Rei rushed to the Senshi's side, rolling her over. Bunny stood behind the raven-haired girl as she checked Mercury over. The Senshi of ice seemed fine but her fuku was dirtied in several places.  
"What are those marks?" Bunny asked, concern filling her face. Rei pushed some of the girl's short dark hair aside as she lifted Mercury's head into her lap.  
"Looks like scorch marks. She must have been overwhelmed quickly if she didn't have enough time to contact us." Rei muttered while trying to awaken Mercury. Bunny moved towards the only window in the room and parted the curtains so she could look down on the world. She heard a moan from behind her and she spun around just as the Sailor Senshi's eyes fluttered open. She almost cried out in joy as she bounded over to Mercury and enveloped her in a hug.  
"You're alright!" she yelled as Mercury returned the hug.   
"Yes, I believe so." her hand fell to her stomach, covering the scorch marks. "It all happened so quickly, I can't remember what happened!" her free hand clutched her head. Rei ran her hand over Mercury's back in soothing circles.  
"It'll be OK, Ami. You'll remember once you've recovered a bit." Rei reassured her.  
  
****  
  
Neema paused before exiting the luxury lift. A strange sound filled the air, accompanied by an equally strange aura. She stepped into the carpeted hallway and looked up and down it. Nothing was in sight except the closed doors of people's homes. She noticed one door was slightly ajar so she went nearer, listening for any signs of the inhabitants. She touched the door with a hand; her flesh tingled, notifying her of the evil that had passed here. She pushed on the doors gently and it swung open silently. She could now hear voices from a room at the rear of the apartment.   
She made certain not to make a sound as she moved towards the room. Her senses were acutely aware of any sound or disturbance, making her slightly jumpy. As she neared the entrance to what she presumed was some sort of living room she heard a screech, which made her stop suddenly. 'Is someone being attacked?' she thought, adrenaline rushing throughout her body. She was just about to burst into the room when she heard more talking, obviously not about a current danger.   
Neema rested her head against the wall behind her, leaving whoever was in the next room alone. She remained where she was for a few minutes before turning to leave. She couldn't make out what the conversation was about in the next room but she assumed it was nothing important to her mission. Just as she was about to leave the apartment a noise from behind her startled her. She spun around and ran towards the sitting room. She could see shards of broken glass lying on the plush carpeted floor. In a corner she noticed the two girls she had seen before and a third who the others seemed to be protecting.  
They saw her and the raven-haired girl stood, taking up a defensive stance. "Who are you!?!" her eyes narrowed as she spoke.  
Neema glanced at the shattered window but nothing appeared through it. 'Strange' she thought. She felt the eyes of the three girls on her and she turned back to them.  
"Who I am is none of your concern. You should be questioning whatever broke that window." she spoke calmly. Rei didn't seem to accept this though and took a step forward, attempting to intimidate the woman. Neema smiled faintly. Her superior height and age did nothing to make the younger girl seem more intimidating. Rei noticed this and advanced no further. Bunny then stood, helping Ami up who was now a schoolgirl again.   
"I think we should question you then! How do we know you didn't do that!" Bunny shouted, pointing at the window. Neema was taken back by the aggression in the girl's voice. She had thought the girl looked so harmless. Just as Neema was about to speak again she heard the same noise as she had when she had arrived at the third floor of this building. The three girls seemed to recognise the noise also. All eyes turned towards the window. Several jagged pieces of glass outlined the window frame, the curtain flapping wildly due to the wind and getting snagged by the sharp glass. Neema gasped as a dark form came into view. The figure was possibly a man but Neema couldn't tell because of the dark cloth that surrounded its body. Its face was also covered in the same cloth, the eyes shadowed by the black material. The form just floated there, not attempting to advance nor retreat.  
"What do you want?" Ami almost whispered. The form was somehow able to pick up what she said and replied with a deep, resounding laugh. Neema saw Bunny grasp Rei's arm as the laughter crept into their minds. Neema remained calm, attempting to determine what this stranger wanted and who or what it was.  
"I want to see this pitiful world destroyed!" the almost metallic voice took the place of their thoughts. Before Neema could react to the outburst the form disappeared, moving towards the ground. She didn't take the time to look out the window but rushed out of the apartment and towards the stairs.  
  
****  
  
Ami peered over the windowsill and saw their enemy slowly descending. She could still feel that icy voice in her mind, making her shiver. Her brain went to work, calculating and analysing, figuring the situation out and the best possible way to deal with this new threat. She was sure their enemy had drawn them to this location, to her home, but she had no idea why. Did that entity know they were the Senshi? It was possible.  
Rei pulled her from her thoughts when she pulled Ami away from the window. "Come on, we have to get rid of that creep! No one messes with us!" the resolute expression on her face strengthened Ami. She ran out of her apartment with Rei and Bunny. Once they were in the lift Ami looked at her two friends. "We should transform before we reach the ground floor. We don't know what we're going to face once we get there." They nodded in agreement and Bunny held up her locket.  
"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" she yelled and transformed into Sailor Moon.  
Rei then shouted "Mars Star Power Make Up!" transforming her into Sailor Mars whilst Ami yelled "Mercury Star Power Make Up!" and she was once again Sailor Mercury.  
The three Senshi exited the lift and burst out the front doors of the building to see the two strangers they had confronted earlier, glaring at one another across the street.   
The icy voice entered their minds again. "Tell me, human, what is your name?" the voice was directed at the woman in front of them. She laughed slightly before replying. "I am Neema Heishiro, the one who will defeat you!"   
In turn, the stranger laughed, the noise piercing their minds once more. "No one defeats Blaque!" was the angry reply. The Senshi braced themselves for an attack that would obviously follow. Their opponent held his arms in front of him making Neema step back. All of a sudden, the young woman fell backwards, her back scraping along the concrete as she was pushed by an unseen force. She grunted as she came to a halt against a telephone poll, which cracked under the pressure.  
Sailor Mars stepped forward raising an Ofuda Scroll that she held between her fingers. "Aku Ryo Tai San!" she shouted and immediately a ball of fire engulfed the paper and sped towards Blaque. He held up his arms in a defensive posture, the fire enveloping him completely.   
Clouds of smoke obscured the Senshi's view, making it impossible to tell what had happened to Blaque. Neema attempted to rise to her feet, eventually being successful and stumbling towards the wall of smoke. She froze as Blaque appeared, his clothing scorched but almost completely intact. He glared wrathfully at Sailor Mars and flicked something in her direction. A tiny, black glass ball rolled to her feet and she looked at it puzzled. Within the time it took for Neema to turn and shout a warning the ball exploded sending the fiery Senshi to the ground several meters backwards. Her stunned form lay unmoving on the ground and her eyelids fell as she succumbed to unconsciousness.  
"Mars, no!!!" Sailor Moon shouted, running to her comrade. As she knelt down, stroking the raven hair she glared up at Blaque, tears welling up in her eyes. "I will punish you!" The aggressor laughed coldly at her threat and turned to Neema, as if the soldier of the moon was no danger to him.  
"Your turn, little woman!" he sneered, raising a gloved hand. As a gush of unexpected wind swept towards her, Neema ducked to the side and looked defiantly at her opponent. A mischievous smile found its way to her lips and she folded her arms across her chest. "You really think it will be that easy to destroy me?" her eyes glinted as she clutched at the pendant she wore. She tore it from her neck and held it upwards, towards the same spot she had gazed at before.  
"Ascension Crystal Power Make Up!" she called out, summoning her hidden powers. The two Sailor Senshi gawked at her in shock and awe as she was surrounded by a bright energy. Once it had faded Sailor Ascension was revealed in all her glory. The white fuku was accompanied by a white and silver skirt, collar and boots while the bows were gold in colour. The mischievous smile remained fixed on her face, unwilling to leave.  
Blaque seemed taken aback by this and hesitated, unsure of what to do. Ascension glanced at her fellow Senshi and asked an unspoken 'are you ok?' Sailor Moon nodded slowly, still in shock of Ascension's sudden appearance. She stood, leaving Mars and stepped towards Blaque, raising her Moon Sceptre. Sailor Mercury stood behind the Moon Princess, ready to back her up at a moment's notice. Blaque then turned on Sailor Moon, his eyes glowed an intense colour of red, identifying him as some sort of demon. Ascension recognised the type, she had battled many that had invaded her own solar system.   
"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor moon yelled as she unleashed the attack from her sceptre. The attack impacted against Blaque's chest, throwing him into the wall of the building behind him. A noise escaped from his lips as he fell to the ground. "Nicely done, princess." commended Ascension to the younger girl. Sailor Moon stared at her blankly, still not able to digest all the events that had taken place here. Before she could utter a response Blaque rushed at the nearest Senshi, Ascension, with a blood-curdling scream. The maddened demon slammed into her and dragged her to the ground.  
Ascension struggled under the weight of Blaque but the demon soon had his hands around her neck. She could feel the energy building up in his hands and knew she wouldn't survive if she didn't do something.   
  
****  
  
Sailor Moon looked on in terror as Blaque attempted to squeeze the life out of Sailor Ascension. She wasn't sure what to do, if anything. The demon was far more powerful than the Moon Sceptre and she couldn't understand why. She and Mercury moved forward towards the struggling pair but before they could get close enough to help, a shadow darted in front of them, blocking the way.  
Sailor Moon gasped as she stared at the back of what appeared to be yet another Sailor Senshi. The blood red skirt and collar matched the colour of the metallic knee-high boots. The bow was deep purple accentuating the dark hair that flowed down her back. The new senshi leapt forward, taking the demon by surprise and throwing him aside. Blaque tumbled across the ground, shocked by the sudden attack. As the senshi helped Ascension up, Sailor Moon noticed the talons that adorned her hands and arms, forming an almost skeletal blood red, metallic frame that looked extremely lethal.  
"Sailor Centauri! You made it!" Ascension's normally calm voice betrayed the relief she felt to see a familiar face. She glanced at Sailor Moon, Mercury and the newly conscious Mars. "You know her?" Mercury questioned.  
Ascension nodded. "This is Sailor Centauri, my companion in battle. We have been parted for far too long." Centauri's facial expression remained blank but her steel grey eyes showed genuine friendliness towards the silvery senshi. She stood back from Sailor Ascension and closed her eyes, holding her taloned hands away from her body. "I have something for you, Empress Ascension."  
A dark mist swirled around her hands and the talons seemed to glow a brighter red. As she pulled her hands away from each other, a long object appeared between them, a strange bright light highlighting the fineness of a blade. Centauri took the blade in her hands as the mist and light disappeared, offering it to Ascension. The silver haired woman took the sword with skilled hands, familiarising herself with the blade.  
The three senshi behind them looked in puzzled awe at the scene which was unfolding before them. "What...?" Sailor Mars began the question but was unsure how to finish it. Sailor Ascension turned to her, wielding the sword so everyone could see it. "This is the Celestial Katana. A family heirloom bestowed upon me when I was crowned Empress of the Ascension System." The three senshi attempted to take in this new information but so many strange things had happened in just one day that it was just confusing. Ascension then turned to her companion. "Sailor Centauri is guardian and princess of the reasonably close solar system, Alpha Centauri. She, however, has vowed to help protect the larger Ascension System and is guardian of the Celestial Katana." she tried to explain in the simples terms but the words seemed to be flying over the younger girl's heads.  
  
****  
  
The forgotten Blaque pulled himself to his feet, dusting himself down. He stared in disgust at the five senshi who seemed to be idly chatting amongst themselves. He sneered. 'How could they forget him!?! The almighty Blaque will not be ignored!?!' his mind screamed. He leapt into the air, raised a hand and released a bolt of dark blue energy towards the centre of the group. He watched as the senshi turned, the fact dawning on them that they had forgotten their enemy. The energy bolt struck the ground, sending blue sparks flying off in different directions. Sailor Moon fell backwards as she was hit in the shoulder by one and Centauri cried out in pain as a couple hit her chest.  
Blaque smiled, pleased with himself for his surprise attack and hurting the one who had done the same to him. He descended to the ground, his arms folded smugly across his chest. Centauri turned on him, anger flaring in her eyes. She raised her hands above her head and Blaque could feel the energy charging in the air. Sailor Ascension took an aggressive stance beside her, raising her newly regained katana.   
The demon's eyes widened as he saw a dark cloud form around Centauri's hands, rapidly growing in size until it swirled around her entire body. "Dark Nebula!" she shouted, fury in her voice. She brought her arms down and the dark cloud almost instantaneously engulfed him. Beside Centauri, Ascension brought her Celestial up so it the hilt was level with her face and the blade was pointing towards the heavens. She concentrated her powers so they were focused above Blaque. "Ascension's..." she uttered as a gaping whole in existence appeared above her enemy. "...Gate..." her katana shone as her powers charged the blade and created the black hole that would destroy Blaque. "...Open!" she cried out, creating the vacuum that pulled on the demon, lifting him from the ground and towards nothingness.  
Blaque let out a terrifying scream as he was sucked upwards. He would probably have been able to escape the attack if he hadn't of been weakened by Sailor Centauri's attack. "Curse you humans!!!" he shouted as he was sucked into oblivion and non-existence.  
  
****  
  
Sailor Ascension let her sword arm fall to her side, the katana scraping the soil beneath her. She wished it hadn't come to this, destroying a life wasn't one of her favourite pastimes. She let out a sigh and turned to face the Moon Princess. She admired the strength of such innocent youth and smiled, knowing the Earth was in good hands. "Princess, we must leave now, our job is done. We had rid the world of the evil that was spawned in my solar system." with that she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" a shout came from behind her before her arm was clasped tightly. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the beautiful blue eyes of Sailor Moon. "You can't jus leave! I don't understand-" she was cut off abruptly by Sailor Centauri's harsh words. "You don't have to understand." her voice was as emotionless as her face but her eyes told a different story. Ascension knew that she was still angry at being hurt so easily in battle. She had let her guard down and it had hurt her pride.  
Sailor Moon was taken aback by her words and was left speechless for a moment. Realising her aggressiveness was misplaced, Centauri stalked off towards a nearby building where she flung aside the door and disappeared through them. Ascension looked on at her, remembering the young woman's uncontrollable temper and recalling the times she had been a target of it. She placed a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, princess, we must leave you with many questions but, if the future is kind, we will meet again." she followed Centauri into the building. Sailor Moon wanted to follow but felt it was best to leave the mysterious new senshi to their own devices.  
  
****  
  
Bunny sat in the arcade with Rei and Ami, watching people come and go. They were relieved to find things had gone back to normal once Blaque had been defeated. Mina and Makoto strolled in, searching the games centre for their friends. They spotted them and wandered over, talking to one another.  
"I had the weirdest dream last night." said Mina continuing the conversation she had been having with Makoto. "Mako-chan had a similar one! We were trapped in some sort of box, it was solid and we couldn't get out!" Mina waved her hands around as she explained what had happened. Bunny looked up at Rei as Ami took the two girls aside, telling them what had really happened.  
"Do you think we'll ever see Ascension and Centauri again?" she asked, deep in thought. Rei looked up from reading her new Manga book. "I doubt it, now that they know what you're really like!" she smirked as Bunny looked up in surprise. "Hey!" she whined, yanking the book out of Rei's hands and escaping around an arcade machine, Rei hot on her heels.  
  
END  
  



End file.
